


Visibly Wrong

by aimarooney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You just wanted to study a new alien plant but things never go to plan.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Visibly Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> his is my entry for @startrekkingaroundasgard birthday writing challenge!! This got so far away for me I don’t even know what to say other then I hope you enjoy! (also making titles is so hard)

“I really don’t think you should be messing with that” Bruce warned you as he watched you examine the plant on your desk. 

“Oh come on, you’re just a baby” You rolled your eyes, “Carol told me I should be fine. I really just want to examine some alien plant life, what can go wrong?”

You should have known that by uttering that sentence you had damned yourself. But it got Bruce to go away, uttering more warnings but letting you continue to examine the spiky plant. 

He soon left you to your own devices, telling you to let him know if something went wrong, which just made you huff. You were a great scientist and he was treating you like a baby and it just had you more determined to figure out everything about this little plant. 

You stayed in the lab for the rest of the day. Ignoring your body when it was giving you signs that you needed sleep. You were staring at the readings on the computer screen, when you suddenly started to doze off. Your head jolted down, before you could catch yourself, your cheek hit the plant. You are immediately sitting up straight, suddenly wide awake. 

For a moment you just stare at the plant, expecting it to jump at you. After a moment, nothing happens and you sighed, relieved. You rubbed your hand down your face, but suddenly froze mid-movement. 

Why the fuck couldn’t you see your hand. Your eyes went wide and you pulled your hand off your face. Your eyes were locked on where it should be but you couldn’t see it. You pulled your other hand off the desk and gasped when you couldn’t see that one either. 

You looked down at your body and you couldn’t see it either. What the hell was happening. You started to panic, were you dead? You looked around for your body but it wasn’t lying on the floor like it would have been in some cheesy movie. You got up and immediately started to pace the lab. What the hell have you done? And how the hell do you fix it?

“FRIDAY, am I alive?” You muttered questioningly, scared of the answer. 

“Yes, your bio signs are reading out fine, an elevated heart rate but otherwise you are well.” 

“I am most definitely not well.” You snapped at the AI. “Why can’t I see myself. Oh my god, am I invisible.” 

“Would you like me to call Bruce” FRIDAY asked. 

“No!” You said all too quickly, “no, I can figure this out on my own.” 

Suddenly you wondered if you could still touch things. You reached out and grabbed a hold of your coffee mug. You felt your hand grip the now cold mug, and you picked it up without problem. Well that was solved, you were at least still tangible.

You immediately went back to the computer, to see if you could find anything in the readings. You were reading through everything for what felt like hours without finding anything. You were exhausted. You needed help too, but hell if you’d give Bruce the satisfaction of being right. You would rather deal with Tony’s teasing. Tony! After he stopped laughing he would help you. 

“I refuse to bring you a coffee, if you need a coffee you can leave the lab” Tony said instead of a greeting. 

“First, rude” You huffed, “Secondly, something’s gone terribly wrong” 

“Are you okay?” Tony suddenly sounded worried. 

“Umm” You didn’t really know what to say “FRIDAY says my biosigns are fine but um, you just need to get down to the labs now. Come alone.” 

“Okay?” You could hear the confusion in Tony’s voice as he headed down to the labs. “See you in a second” 

You stood there awkwardly, realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to see you. This was about to be very interesting. 

“Now what was-” Tony started to talk as he entered the lab but looked around, obviously not seeing you “(y/n)? Where are you?”

“I’m right here” You said slowly walking towards him. You watched as his head whipped around to where your voice came from. When he didn’t see anything, his eyes scanned the area, confused. 

“You’re not funny. I was about to go to bed without you” Tony groaned crossing his arms. “Just come out and let’s go to bed”

You wished it would be that simple. “Tony. I am right here, you just can’t see me” You said to him as you stepped right in front of him. His face scrunched up immediately, stepping back. You reached out and grabbed his shoulders lightly stopping him. 

He immediately gasped loudly. “What the fuck!”

“Tony, it’s just me,” You tried to calm him. 

“Since when were you invisible?” He asked, reaching up and patting your hand with his own. His hand travels up your arm, you let him. Knowing he needed this to figure out what is happening. As he moved up to your face you couldn’t help but giggle. 

“I really am here” You said softly, He kept his hands on both your cheeks. 

“What the hell happened?” He asked you, worry laced in his voice. 

“I was studying the plant and kinda dozed off and my face touched the plant and then next thing I knew I wasn’t able to see my hands or any of me” You explained. 

“You can’t see you either?” Tony asked intrigued.  
“No” You sighed, “Please help me figure this out. I am exhausted and nothing is making sense to me anymore and I don’t want Bruce to know he was right”

Tony snickered at that, “You are invisible and are more worried about Bruce telling you ‘I told you so’?” 

“Yes, he told me I shouldn’t mess with the alien plant but I told him I knew what I was doing” You huffed, “And I would have been fine if I hadn’t fallen asleep.”

Tony snorted at that “Only you, alright let me take a look at what you got” Tony went to step to your computer, immediately walking into you. “Sorry”

“Ow” You lightly hit him and step out of the way. 

“On the bright side, I have a huge list of pranks you can pull off” Tony smiled as he sat down at your computer. 

“I am not about to live out your stupid fantasies.” You rolled your eyes at Tony. Of course he would have a list for this impossible situation. 

“Oh come on, you know you want to scare the shit out of some super soldiers.” Tony tried. 

“What I want is to be seen so I can go to bed and forget this happened.” You huffed. 

“Fine but if I can’t figure it out in like an hour we go to bed anyway” Tony said starting to go through all your readings. 

“I am not going to sleep invisible!” 

Tony didn’t answer you just reading through everything you had. 

“Find anything yet?” You asked impatiently. 

“Let me run some scans on you” Tony said, turning to where he thought you were. He rattled off some scans he wanted FRIDAY to run on you. 

“Transferring data to your computer.” 

“You know this would probably be better to have someone who is a doctor looking at this” Tony said as he started to look at the information. 

“You call Bruce and you are sleeping on the couch for a month.” You growled at Tony. 

“Alright, alright, no hulk on this one. Got it” Tony chuckled. 

Tony continued to work silently. You were left to nervously pace behind him not in a headspace to be helpful at all. 

“It looks like your cell have completely changed, every part of you has changed.” Tony stated. 

“Alright, how do we change them back” You asked freaking out even more. 

“I don’t know”

“Tony! I can’t just stay invisible forever!” You practically yelled.  
“Well it looks like you will be staying that way for the night. We both could use some sleep.” Tony stated turning off the computer. 

You sighed, you wanted to argue but you could see how tired Tony looked, and he really didn’t sleep often so you weren’t about to be a reason for him not to get some rest. “Fine,”

Tony smiles, extending his hand for you to take. You relaxed slightly as Tony gave your hand a squeeze and you both headed to bed. You stripped out your work clothes and quickly put on some pajamas. 

“Woah.” Tony exhaled. 

“What?” 

“Your clothes. I can see them on the floor and your pajamas, they’re invisible with you.” Tony explained looking shocked. 

“How is that even possible” You asked, furrowing your brows looking down at your clothes. 

“No idea, we’ll make sure to check that out in the morning” Tony told you before crawling into bed. You begrudgingly followed him. 

You woke up in the middle of the night, having to pee, you crawled out from Tony’s hold and headed for the bathroom. As you were washing your hands you looked up into the mirror and were shocked when you saw your reflection. You quickly looked down and realized you could see yourself again.

“Tony!” You barged back into your room. Tony shot out of bed ready for some threat but you saw him visibly relax when he saw you, but suddenly he was out of bed when his brain fully engaged. 

“I can see you!” He said reaching out to you. 

“I can see me too!” 

“I don’t understand though, we should still look into this tomorrow” Tony said getting serious again. 

“Why? I am back, and no one needs to know that anything happened.”

“You have no idea if there are any bad side effects.” Tony reasoned. “Let’s just look over the data and maybe run a few more tests.”

“Fine. But really I’m fine” You agreed so he would feel better. “Now let’s go back to bed” 

The next time you woke up, you were in your bed alone. You groaned but made your way out of bed and got dressed. You figured that Tony was already in the lab so you decided to grab two cups of coffee and meet him there. You had guessed correctly, you had found Tony already immersed in the computer. 

“Good morning love” You smiled stepping behind him and kissing his cheek. 

“Good morning” He turned with a smile and gave you a small peck. “Is one of those for me?” 

“Of course” You handed him his mug before pulling over a chair to sit beside him. “Find anything interesting?”

“Nothing” Tony sighed. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” You asked, raising your eyebrow at him. 

“It means that I have no idea what happened to you, which is the opposite of a good thing.”

“Well I am fine Tony.” You assured him. 

“I am not just taking your word.” Tony told you. “FRIDAY, run the same tests as last night. I also want to take your blood.” 

“If it will make you feel better” You stretched your arm out towards him and he wasted no time taking a sample of blood. After that Tony goes back to working. You pulled up your own work and continued to work on figuring out the plant, you were so interested in this specific plant because it seemed to be constantly changing on a cellular level but didn’t change in appearance. 

“Wait Tony, look.” You showed Tony the plant’s scans. “See this plant’s cells are constantly changing their structure but it somehow doesn’t change the appearance or it’s main properties. I think it must have just caused a brief change in my own cells because I had interacted with it.”

“That makes some sense, but I don’t understand why you went invisible or why you’re back” Tony still didn’t look convinced. 

It had been a few days of Tony continuing to run tests but didn’t find anything. He finally slowed down, you seemed fine so he didn’t make it top priority. You continued to work on a plant a little bit but you made sure it was out of the way so no one touched it. 

You had almost completely let the fact you had been invisible for a day go. You figured if anything was going to happen to you, it would have happened by now, so you were probably fine. 

You were cooking yourself some lunch in the kitchen, jamming to music in your headphones, you hadn’t even noticed Clint come to get himself some coffee. You let out a loud scream and whipped around as Clint put his hand on your back to walk around you. 

“What the fuck!?” Clint nearly screamed before you could do anything else. You watched him as he frantically looked around the kitchen. “(y/n)? Oh my god did I just scare someone out of this plane of existence?” 

You had you hold your breath so you didn’t burst into laughter. You should have probably told Clint what was actually going on but you liked watching him freak out. You moved silently around the kitchen. As you got further away from Clint, you decided maybe Tony was right, “Clint, how could you do this to me? If you tell a soul of what you did, I will haunt you until the end of your days” You whispered just loud enough for him to hear. 

Hopefully that would keep him from gabbing about this until you could figure out what was happening. You rushed into Tony’s private lab. He didn’t notice until you stopped his music. “Tony we’ve got a problem.” You watched as Tony jumped a little before turning around. He frowned when he didn’t you standing there. “Yeah, I’m invisible again. Clint scared me and then bam I was invisible and freaked him the fuck out. He thinks he murdered me and we are just going to let him believe that for a while.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that. “See the pranks I have are all great!” 

“I might agree with you now, but I am more worried about being invisible again.” You sighed. 

“Yeah probably.” Tony sighed as well, “Good news is it seems like it must be triggered by your emotions, like if you feel threatened. That’s why you woke up visible and Clint scared you so you’re invisible again.” 

“So if I can just calm myself down, I should be visible again.” You started to take calming breaths. Telling yourself that everything was okay, you were fine. After you felt calm enough you opened your eyes again and saw Tony looking at you with awe. 

“I may be very worried but that was really cool” Tony breathed out. You smiled when you noticed you were back. 

“Even I know when to admit defeat.” You sighed, “We should probably go to Bruce” 

“Oh thank god, I may have already talked to him,” Tony admitted. You hit Tony’s chest with the back of your hand. 

“What the heck Tony!” You glared at him. 

“I was worried!” 

“I am fine!” 

“You touched an alien plant and turned invisible, you are not fine!” Tony argued. 

You wanted to argue but you knew that Tony was right. “Well you still should have waited til I said it was fine to talk to Bruce.”

“I made him promise not to say I told you so” Tony tried. 

“It’ll be in his eyes, but let’s go” You huffed, heading out of Tony’s lab. 

“Hey Bruce,” You started sheepishly.

“What can I do for you?” Bruce asked kindly. 

“Well I currently am randomly turning invisible when I freak out,”

“And what caused this?” Bruce asked, trying to hide his smirk. 

“Oh just say it. I would rather hear it then look at the smug little face you have going.”

“I told you not to mess with an alien plant.” Bruce said with a little smug smile before turning serious, “I’ve already talked to Carol, she doesn’t know much from the planet but she sent over everything she has. I haven’t really gotten anything from it yet.”

“Well I would like to get this figured out so I don’t end up making someone else think they murdered me.” You sat down. 

“What?” Bruce looked confused. 

“Clint scared me and then I disappeared and let him believe that he scared me to death” You chuckled thinking of the face he made. 

“You know, if you managed to master the change you could be a useful asset” Bruce said starting some tests. 

“Absolutely not. I do not need them going into the field. I already don’t sleep enough” Tony crossed his arms. 

“I mean, I could be very helpful. Almost sounds like a good addition to the team.” You shrugged. 

“You’re a good part of the team in the labs.” Tony stated. 

“Oh, you’re so boring. Nat has already been training me.” You told him. 

“Not so you can do field work!” 

“We’ll see” You said smugly causing Tony to glare at you. 

“Well there is nothing I can see that will cause you any harm. It looks like the plant just gave you some of its own properties. So when you feel like you’re in danger, your cell changes, causing you to become invisible. And honestly I don’t think there is a quick fix.” Bruce tells you after a few more moments. “Might want to figure out how to control it.”

“Kinda like you controlled Hulk?” You asked. 

“Yeah, except you still have control of your body when you go invisible.” Bruce added. 

“Well Tony, looks like we can work on that list of yours” You smiled at him, but he was just frowning. “Babe, Bruce said I’m fine, so I’m fine.”

“Fine but you need to promise to regular check ups. The second something looks even a little off, I want us aware. And I think we should still look for a fix. Even if it isn’t a ‘quick fix’” Tony negotiated. 

“Okay,” You agreed. “But for now, let’s work on figuring out how to control it so I can scare the rest of the team”

It wasn’t an easy process, getting a handle on when you would turn invisible. Even when you had thought you had it controlled, someone would startle you and you would disappear. The whole team had figured out what happened, after a few pranks they caught on quickly. Clint was both very upset with you but also much relieved that he hadn’t killed you. 

“You know I think you could be a really good asset for acquiring intel.” Nat told you while you two were talking about it. 

“That’s what I was thinking, what could be sneakier than being invisible!” You agreed. “Tony’s worried about me going into field work though”

“Well we wouldn’t let you go in until you were 100% ready.” Natasha assured you. “We could always kick up your training to really prepare you.”

“Let’s do it!” Between working with Natasha, both physical training and stealth training, and mastering your newfound powers you found yourself quite busy. Tony was even starting to come around to the idea of field work the more you continued to prove yourself. 

“Natasha requests your presence for a mission briefing” FRIDAY informed you. You tried your best to suppress your excitement as you headed to the meeting. 

You listened closely as Natasha ran point explaining exactly what was going to go down. You were going to a house party of a rich man who they thought was involved in some very shady activities. You were to slip away and make yourself invisible so that you could snoop around the house without looking suspicious. Both Tony and Natasha would be there with you so there wasn’t too much to worry about on that front. 

“Tones, you will be there the whole time as will Natasha,” You tried to soothe his worry as you got ready. “I am also literally invisible, I promise it will all be fine, and afterwards we can celebrate our first mission together”

That last part perked Tony up, “I am holding you to that celebration.”

You smiled leaning up towards him giving him a quick kiss, “Now let’s go, we don’t want to be arriving late.”

You got to the party and were surprised with just how many people were milling around. You were a little worried about getting around this many people invisible but you had trained for this. You took a deep breath and stayed on Tony’s arm for a little while. 

After making some rounds and talking to people who knew Tony, and some who didn’t Natasha pulled you away, pretending she just wanted some of your attention. You used this as your opportunity to slip away. You found a secluded hallway and focused, seconds later you were invisible. You started with that hallway, slipping into rooms and going through anything that looked like it might give you information on this man. 

You were coming up short until you found a hallway that was guarded by a single security guard. You took a deep breath before slipping past him as silently as possible. You made it to one door, you pressed your ear against it, making sure no one was in it, when you determined no one was in it, you opened the door as silently as possible. You slipped it and quickly realized you had probably just hit the jackpot. 

You made your way to the desk plugging in a usb into his computer which would download a software which would allow you access to his computer. While you waited for it to download you search for any physical information. You took pictures on your phone of everything you found. 

As soon as the software had downloaded you unplugged it and planned on getting the hell out. You heard footsteps coming down the hallway and held your breath. You made your way over to the door as two men entered the study, you tried to slip out of the office but the man closed the door before you could. You held your breath, calming yourself down and knowing you would have to wait it out. 

You decided to use the situation for the better and pulled out your phone to record what they were talking about. While you knew neither Tony or Nat would be happy that you were stuck in a room with these two, you were getting some very good information on them. You know the location for their next deal. 

After what felt like forever, the one man went to leave, he had opened the door, but turned to say one more thing before leaving and you used that as your opportunity to get the hell out of there. You made your way out of the restricted area and found yourself a secluded area before coming back to being visible. 

It didn’t take you long to find Tony again, happily leaning into his side. He stopped his conversation and gave you a smile, his arm wrapping around you.

“What took you so long?” He asked worried after the man he was talking to walked away. 

“I kinda got stuck in his study, but I now know when the next drop is happening” You told him. He couldn’t help but smile, obviously proud of you. 

“Looks like we will be celebrating tonight” He leaned down and pulled you into a kiss which you happily returned.


End file.
